


Toe-Socks

by cadkitten



Category: Girugamesh (band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Christmas, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satoshi gives Shuu toe-socks for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toe-Socks

**Author's Note:**

> For my Christmas Gift Exchange. Written for **ttlittlep**.  
>  Request: um, same as my other request, I like it when they don't know they like each other and than they end up having wild crazy animal smex. and some romance?  
> Also for 047: Toe Socks (y!weekly) - Due Jan 6  
> Beta Readers: Calllie  
> Song[s]: "Monochrome ~Kiduke Nakatta devotion~" by UVERworld

Satoshi sat in the living room of Shuu's home, smiling at the other man as he unwrapped gift after gift. He just enjoyed watching it, the way the other's fingers moved over the packaging, the glee on his face as he uncovered each new thing. He was like a child, so beautiful and smiling so happily over it.

After almost an hour, the vocalist couldn't stand it anymore. He nudged a specific package toward the other man. It was his gift to Shuu, one he'd finally settled on because well... it was cute, just like he thought Shuu was.

The bassist grinned at him, tossing a paper wad at the other before grasping the present and shredding the paper. His brows furrowed as he pulled out the gift from the wrapping and held it up. A pair of black toe-socks with dark purple skulls on them, dangled from his fingertips. "Sato?" Shuu's voice was so questioning it made the vocalist laugh in response.

"They're socks! Aren't they cute?" He looked so very proud of himself.

Shuu stared at them for a moment longer and then shook his head, smiling. "They are... different."

Satoshi stared seriously at the other, reaching out and yanking off Shuu's current sock, then grabbing the toe-socks, taking them loose from one another. He tossed one back on the bassist's lap and then took the other, wriggling Shuu's foot into it. Once he had it on, the sock going up mid-calf on the other man, he smiled triumphantly. "See! Cute! Just like you!"

Instantly, his face turned pink. He'd never meant to say that. Humiliation washed through his gut and he made a fast decision that he'd never drink eggnog again. What kind of guy called another cute, much less a man like him?! He ducked his head, trying to hide behind the back falls of his hair.

Shuu stared at the other man, wriggling his toes in his new sock. Cute, huh? He laughed softly. "Ne... Sato... you think I'm cute, huh?" He swiftly removed his other sock and tugged the remaining new one onto his foot, putting his toes in the holes built for them. The instant he was done, he grabbed a bow from a random package, crawling over to the other man.

Plunking down in front of Satoshi, Shuu took the bow and plopped it on the other's head. What he'd expected to be cute on Satoshi instead became sexy. He blushed a bit, but quickly leaned in, catching Satoshi's mouth with his own.

Satoshi gasped into the kiss, but then eagerly returned it, unable to stop himself from claiming what he'd wanted for a while now. He moaned softly as he reached out, fisting his hand in the other's beautiful hair. All thoughts of toe-socks or comments he shouldn't have made fled his mind as he kissed the other fiercely.

What should have been a quick kiss, a somewhat breathless confession of sorts; quickly morphed into something larger than that. The two collapsed into a heap on the various colored wrapping papers, their bodies tangled with one another, their touches feverish and needy. Neither had found such comfort in long enough that the whole ordeal quickly turned them on.

Satoshi rolled them over, spreading the bassist's legs so that he could slide in between them. His hips pushed almost frantically against the other, the feeling of Shuu's arousal only spurring him on. Not once did they stop kissing, their tongues twining around one another in a shameless dance of lust.

It never struck either of them that maybe they should stop to talk, that perhaps the middle of Shuu's living room floor was not the best place for this. Instead, they continued, their bodies moving heatedly, clothing falling away beneath grasping hands. By the time either of them thought about anything, Satoshi's saliva-slickened fingers were already probing Shuu's tight body. Only then did Satoshi stop to think that he had no magical condom.

With a groan, he broke the kiss, resting his head on Shuu's collarbone. "Shuu... babe... do you have protection?"

It took Shuu a moment, but then he shook his head, his cheeks flushing. "N-no." When Satoshi started to move down his body, he reached out, grasping his hair and tugging him lightly back up. "I... I'm clean. Please..." his eyes begged the other man, the dual-meanings of his words clear enough in his expression.

Satoshi smirked at him and then nodded, slipping back to where he'd been and removing his fingers from the other's body. "Me, too." Looking around at the presents littered on the floor, he spotted a bottle of some clear substance. Without hesitation, he grabbed it and quickly scanned the label. It was oil of some sort, but not one that was toxic. He opened it and sniffed at it. It smelled like cherries and he poured some into his palm, slicking his cock with it before closing it and tossing it aside.

Leaning back down, he claimed Shuu's mouth once more, kissing him just as passionately as before. This time, he positioned himself against the other's entrance, pushing in slowly. The head of his cock slid in and he groaned into the kiss, the tightness urging his hips forward until he was buried to the hilt. Sweet heat surrounded him and his body tingled with lust. Beneath him, Shuu didn't even protest, simply kissing him back with enough fervor to make up for the brief pause they'd had.

Before he knew it, Satoshi was thrusting fully in and out of the bassist, moaning with every penetration. He showered kisses on the other's face, moving down his neck and then to a nipple, sucking at it as he pumped his hips faster. Shuu began making the most delightful sounds, only urging him on.

The feeling of Shuu's body tightening under him was more than enough to make Satoshi realize he wasn't going to last much longer. He had too much pent up for it to be long and drawn out. Reaching between them, he clasped Shuu's length, jerking him off almost frantically as his thrusts became erratic.

Their breaths mingled on the air, both of them panting and gasping for every intake of oxygen. Sensation flooded their bodies with every movement and soon enough Shuu's muscles tightened as he arched against Satoshi. "A-Ah!" His face slipped into the blissful mask of his orgasm just as Satoshi struck that bundle of nerves deep inside him for the first time that night. His release spurted out over his lover's fingers as his muscles spasmed, his body shaking.

Satoshi found his end a few seconds later, brought over almost in tandem with the bassist. With a cry of the other's name and a particularly forceful thrust, he came deep within the other man. As he emptied himself, visions of the other swam before his eyes and the most meaningful words he could speak slipped from his lips. "I love you." He bowed his head, panting as he clutched the other, his head swimming and his body shivering.

Shuu smiled against Satoshi's shoulder, knowing this wouldn't be the last time they'd do this... though possibly the last time on the floor in his living room. "And I you." The look that shone in his eyes was nothing if not crystal clear. Love was in the air... or maybe that was cherry scented bath oil.

 **The End**  
*k-snerk* The last line... sorry! lol  



End file.
